


Thoughts of Home

by lucidscreamer



Category: Transformers (Bayverse)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the first movie, Optimus Prime thinks about his homes, old and new. Vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Thoughts of Home

Title: Thoughts of Home

Author: Lucidscreamer

Fandom: Transformers (2007 movieverse)

Characters: Optimus Prime

Genre: Gen-fic, drabble

Word count: 200 (double-drabble)

Disclaimer: The Transformers belong to Hasbro.

Particulate matter in Earth's atmosphere conspired with sunlight to create a spectacular show that rivaled anything Optimus had seen in millennia. Cybertron had once boasted such sunsets, but war had reduced his once-shining home to ashen ruins beneath a dull, sullen sky.

He tilted his head. Stars sprinkled the sky where it darkened to cobalt. If he adjusted his optics, he could see the cratered, desolate surface of this planet's lone satellite and the stars beyond. For now, he maintained a lesser vision, seeing the world as humans saw it - or near enough.

Humans... so fragile, yet so resilient. A young race, with an uncertain future he hoped held the promise of peace. After so much destruction, so many lives cut short by war, Optimus longed for respite. Megatron was gone, but Starscream had escaped into space -and there were other Decepticons scattered, as were the surviving Autobots, across the galaxy.

He looked to the stars, and broadcast his invitation, his message of hope. Cybertron was a dream lost with the All-Spark - no more than memory now. This planet, with its beauty and strife, would be the Autobots' home.

He vowed it would not suffer Cybertron's fate.


End file.
